koishis_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Nilmurasi
Nilmurasi is a Demon woman that Nano met in the dungeon of Frostfall Keep. She is the second princess of her clan and hair to leadership. She is also quite proud of her race and gets easily offended by those who look down on demons. Statistics * Race: Demon * Gender: Female * Age: 500s (Adult) * Height: 6' 3" * Weight: Unknown * Class: Warrior Princess * Specialty: Claws & Kicks * Combat Skill: Competent Physical Description Nilmurasi has fiery crimson red hair like that of her father, it is tied into a ponytail at a forty-five degree angle and hangs down the length on her back. The way her hair is situated really shows off her pointed demon ears, a sign of a certain pride of her people. Her gentle, blood red eyes convey a fiery passion. One can easily tell what mood she is in simply by looking at her eyes. Unlike most women in the kingdom, she does not wear lipstick or use any sort of make-up. Her frame is a little more built and somewhat taller than the average demon female. Appearance wise, her bust size appears to be that of an A. There is rumor however that she may be using bandages underneath and that she may be a little bigger. Nilmurasi's arms are somewhat muscular from all of the activity she does, but not so much to make her unattractive. She has slender, but soft hands with razor sharp nails on each finger. Her waist is between the average and slender mark which curve out into decently wide birthing hips. She has long, fit legs that go down to her larger than average feet that also have sharp nails. Nilmurasi's usual choice of clothing is anything that look elegant, but can also be fought in. Such articles are often Combat Dresses that have been custom made for her. Her common outfit is that of a light blue combat dress with white trim, with a long cut skirt so that she can move freely in it. She also wears a pair of sandals with lace that goes up her legs a few inches. Though if she had a choice, she'd go barefoot. Personality Nilmurasi's personality is kind of tomboyish but keeping a fair bit of princess in her. She loves the thrill of combat, and enjoys sparring with anyone of a suitable challenge. She also likes to hang around the guard barracks and personally training them. She also likes to explore outside of the city despite her father's protests. Other than her tomboy tendencies, she does take her role as a princess seriously. Often helping her father with administrative duties, especially when it comes to security. Nilmurasi is usually a kind and happy person, but can be cold and cruel when seriously angered. Relationships * Parents ** Anji Galjiru (Respects), Limial Galjiru (Adores) * Siblings ** Adam (Protective), Rae (Friendly), Mae (Protective), Makihel (Respects), Carmichal (Recognizes), Alicia (Mourns), Natilee (Friendly), Amida (Recognizes), Alice (Friendly) * Love Interests ** Nano (Loves) * Children (Adopted) ** Leran (Protective, Adores) ** Lisa (Protective, Adores) * Neutral ** Marn (Friendly), Ekks (Recognizes), Kalisee (Disdain), Yalune (Recognizes) Skills/Abilities/Magic * Unknown Possessions *Elven Wooden Gauntlets * Princess Dress Category:Characters